Make Play
|image = Candace of Flynn.png |season = 2 |production = 236A |broadcast = 111 |story = May Chan |ws = Bernie Petterson Edgar Karapetyan |director = Zac Moncrief |us = February 11, 2011 |international = November 24, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) November 27, 2010 (Disney Channel Brazil) December 10, 2010 (Disney XD Germany) January 23, 2011 (Channel STS, Russia) January 28, 2011 (Disney Channel Hong Kong) February 15, 2011 (Disney XD UK) |xd = March 7, 2011 |pairedwith = "Candace Gets Busted" | arc= | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} Candace switches places with a princess who looks just like her, but the ongoing antics of Phineas and Ferb prevent her from enjoying the royal luxuries, event for a day. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb enlist the princess to help them build a giant jukebox filled with live bands, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans on using his Claw-inator to ruin his brother’s dedication of the Danville Opera House. Episode Summary After Lawrence shows off his antique jukebox to the Phineas and Ferb, the boys decide to build one for themselves. Perry uses the car jack in the garage to go down to his hideout where Major Monogram gives Perry his mission. Today Princess Baldegoon of Druselstein is in town to give Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz the “Druselsteinian Favorite Son” award at the unveiling of the new Danville Opera House. Major Monogram thinks Doofenshmirtz will try and disrupt the ceremony, plus Doofenshmirtz has been buying up all the claw-machines in the Tri-State area. Perry’s task is to stop Doofenshmirtz and keep Princess Baldegoon safe. Coincidentally, she looks just like Candace Flynn. after finding out that, Carl breaks "the Fourth Wall" and Major Monogram gets mad. Princess Baldegoon is in her royal carriage and is being briefed of her busy schedule by her royal attendant. She wishes to go shopping at an American Mall, so they decide to squeeze in 6 minutes of Shopping. Meanwhile at the mall, Candace is talking to Stacy on her cell phone complaining about running errands for her mom and expressing her frustration by how she has to do everything in her life. In a store with a back-to-school sale, she meets Princess Baldegoon after, her doppelganger. After making sure the fabric of space-time did not rip apart, Princess Baldegoon wants to hang out and freak unsuspecting passerbys, however Candace has to finish shopping and bust her brothers. Princess Baldegoon is impressed with her fabulous lifestyle, and she wishes to escape her life where everything is done for her on clap of hand and she is on a regimented schedule. She wants to be able to act on her own. They agree to switch lives. Candace is told that to be a princess she just has to wear the crown and clap when she wants something; everything else is done for her. Candace experiments with her new identity, and finds it’s really true and fun! Back at the Flynn-Fletcher home, Princess Baldegoon is excited to work with Phineas and Ferb on their construction of the Giant Jukebox. She exclaims that giant construction project is her favorite game. When Isabella, Baljeet and Buford come over, Baldegoon excitedly describes that they’re going to "make play" and be “Constructor persons” for building the giant jukebox. Her new accent and speech pattern scares Buford off. Up in his dirigible, Heinz Doofenshmirtz captures Perry using a claw machine game. In fact, he has used all of the claw machine games to build a giant claw machine for his blimp. He reminisce how his fascination for these games started when he was a boy. While a boy in Gimelstumpf, he was walking through the “claw machine district” when he found a claw machine with a teddy bear inside instead of the usual rocks. He used his entire year’s worth of allowance (a 3 cent coin) and won the bear. He gave it to his mother as a trophy, who immediately gave it to his brother Roger. Roger took a big red marker and wrote his name on the bear and his mother’s blouse, effectively claiming both as his own and shutting Heinz out of the family dynamic. In revenge, he is going to use his giant claw machine to take away Roger’s new Opera House. Candace is enjoying her new power by running through piles of Gold Coins barefoot at the Opera House. Princess Baldegoon is enjoying her new freedom, and is ecstatic when Baljeet will not get her a hammer because she can do it herself. She excitedly proclaims her joy to Phineas and Ferb who both notice that she’s acquired an upper class Druselstinean speech pattern and they decide to just go with it. Meanwhile Perry escapes his claw machine by reaching threw the prize slot and making the blimp climb steeply, knocking Doofenshmirtz backward and flipping the claw machine. Perry and Doofenshmirtz fight for the controls to the giant claw. The Giant Jukebox is completed and Phineas and Ferb start loading Bands in, including Love Händel and Jeremy and the Incidentals. Princess Baldegoon finds Jeremy to be very attractive. Candace is already bored with her royal life and gets a call from Princess Baldegoon. She wanted to know how to pronounce Jeremy’s name, to which Candace tells her to stay away from him. She decides she wants her old life back and sheds the royal ball gown and rushes back home. She arrives home to see the Giant Jukebox and runs to tell Linda. Princess Baldegoon is taken away by her advisors and attendants just as Doofenshmirtz grabs the Giant Jukebox. Candace returns to find both her doppelganger and the Jukebox gone. Back at the Opera House, Princess Baldegoon is about ready to give her speech when Doofenshmirtz drops the Jukebox on top of the Opera House. Doofenshmirtz is very happy, because he thinks he has disrupted the ceremony, even if he didn’t take the Opera House itself. However, Princess Baldegoon realizes it’s their Jukebox and cancels her speech so that she can play the song with the “cute blonde boy with the Guitar”. Jeremy and his band start playing “Do nothing day” and a larger crowd assembles to listen and dance to the music. Heinz is crushed that he ended up making everyone happy, including his brother Roger. Perry lands back in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard where Phineas greets him and wonder where the Jukebox went. Songs *''Do Nothing Day'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? I know what we're gonna do today Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry uses a jack to go down to his lair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz in a blimp again! Memorable Quotes Background Information * This might take place near the end of summer since there are Back to School sales. * This episode aired in Latin America as "La Doble" ("The Double") in Latin Spanish. It aired as "Brincando de Princesa" ("Playing Princess") in Brazilian Portuguese. In Germany it aired on December the 10th as "Königlicher Besuch" ("Royal Visit"). * Carl and Major Monogram both break the fourth wall when Carl replied to Major Monogram that it's a cartoon (since Phineas and Ferb IS a cartoon), and Major Monogram scolds Carl about breaking the fourth wall. Also this is the first time the fourth wall was mentioned in the series. * This episode was aired in Disney Channel on Demand on February 10, 2011. * Second episode where Isabella has no new lines in the episodes she appears in. First was, "Mom's Birthday". Errors *When Doofenshmirtz is mentioning the claw machines to Perry, the things in the claw machine Perry was stuck in had rocks in it. When Perry escapes, stuffed animals pour out. Continuity * This marks the second appearance of Jeremy and the Incidentals. ("The Best Lazy Day Ever") * This episode is the fourth time that "two Candaces" are seen. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Split Personality", and "Rollercoaster: The Musical!") * When Candace is bored in the throne room, the ticking sound from Don't Even Blink is heard. This sound was also heard in "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" and "That Sinking Feeling". * Third time the word "Doppelganger" is said. ("I, Brobot", "Cheer Up Candace") * Doofenshmirtz's blimp appears again. ("The Fast and the Phineas", "Run Away Runway" and "Atlantis") * Candace having a royal lookalike is similar to Jeremy's royal lookalike, Charles Pipping IV. * The music from the "Transport-inators of Doooom!" where the player gets gears/badges around them is heard. * This the second time Perry was trapped in a crane. The first time was in the episode It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World. * The dress that Princess Baldegoon and Candace find appears to be the same dress in "Mom's Birthday" Allusions * The concept of a commoner and royalty switching places comes from Mark Twain's story The Prince and the Pauper. * Candace parodies the famous expression, "Absolute power corrupts absolutely." Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Olivia Olson as Vanessa :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Season 2 episodes